1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to snowboarding, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for interfacing a snowboard boot to a binding.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Snowboarding is a newer sport than many alpine and nordic sports such as downhill and cross-country skiing, and presents different challenges for boots and bindings that attach the rider to the board. In contrast to most alpine and nordic sports, a snowboard rider stands with both feet on the board, and both are typically disposed at an angle relative to the longitudinal axis of the board. Thus, the stresses and forces generated by a snowboard rider are significantly different from those generated by a skier. As a result, conventional ski bindings are not satisfactory for use in connection with a snowboard. Thus, a number of boot and binding systems have been developed specifically for use in connection with snowboards.
It has been proposed to mount a plate or bar, typically metal, to the boot to provide an interface for engaging the binding. U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,823 (Glaser) is representative, disclosing a system including a plate that is mounted to the sole of the snowboard boot and that extends laterally from each side thereof to provide an interface for engaging the binding. This type of system suffers some disadvantages. First, the metal plate attached to the boot for interfacing with the binding has a tendency to attract snow and ice, which can clog the interface and make it difficult to lock the binding. Second, since the portion of the bindings that engage the boot are also typically formed from metal, a metal-to-metal contact is established between the boot and the binding, which does not absorb shock well and can result in a rough ride. Third, the use of a metal interface increases the weight of the boot. Finally, the metal interface can make the system more expensive, both in terms of the additional metal parts required, and the labor cost of incorporating the additional metal parts into the boot.
Many conventional snowboard boot and binding systems also suffer from a disadvantage in that they are not xe2x80x9cstep-inxe2x80x9d systems, in that they require that a handle or lever be actuated after the rider""s boot is placed into the binding to lock the binding in place. The requirement for actuating a mechanism to lock the binding is disadvantageous, in that it makes it less convenient and more time consuming to engage the rider""s boots to the snowboard.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved method and apparatus for interfacing a snowboard boot to a binding.
In one illustrative embodiment of the invention, an interface is provided for interfacing a snowboard boot to a binding. The interface comprises a body having at least one recess arranged to be disposed along an outer surface of the snowboard boot, the recess being adapted to mate with a corresponding engagement member on the binding.
In another illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot is provided including at least one recess adapted to mate with a corresponding engagement member on a binding.
In a further illustrative embodiment of the invention, a snowboard boot assembly, is provided that comprises an upper boot portion, and means, bonded to the upper boot portion, for providing at least one recess for the boot assembly, the at least one recess being adapted to mate with a corresponding engagement member on a binding.